


Unrelenting Constancy

by WickedFollower



Category: Razia's Shadow, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Go listen to Razia's Shadow is you want spoliers, Having fun with cannon characters, I love this musical, M/M, No happy endings, Razia's Shadow AU, Sorry Not Sorry, more characters to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: The story of a world divided in two by the selfish actions of a powerful and egotistical, yet insecure man. After generations of darkness, the world is eventually brought back together by the love and sacrifice of a couple brave enough to fulfill their destinies. All set with our favorite middle earth characters.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Durin the Deathless/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do this AU. It's been in my head for years, well now I've done it. It'll be short and sweet. Anyone whose listened to the musical already knows whats going to happen. I CANNOT WAIT to write it all. please enjoy the first five tonight right now though.

All around the town square paper lights were strung, music was played and laughing faces could be seen. The sun was setting in the sky, but enough lights and fires were lit to keep the area brightly lit. The smell of warm fresh sweets and succulent meat hung in the air. Large tables filled with countless platters of foods and kegs of all kinds of drinks. Yes, this was a merry gathering indeed. 

But there in the center of the square stood a statue. An old stone monument of two figures, both holding each other close as if if they let go the other would disappear. But the faces of the statues showed nothing but a fierce love that could be felt even in the stone. If you looked closely you’d see an old tarnished metal plac, and even closer you’d see faint letters. At one point in time they read as such, ‘For the two whose love was strong enough to fix the wrongs of the world.’ 

Gandalf smiled as he looked on the statue, a fond memory of times long past and mostly forgotten by those around him. But that is not why he is here, he could look upon this statue anytime. No, he was here for a reason and a reason he would very much like to fulfill.

The man in gray sat in front of the children, puffing away on his pipe. “Mister Gandalf! Tell us a story please?” A little girl shouted as her mother brought her to the group while she enjoyed the party going on around them. Several other children chimed in, all yelling for a story. Some asked for an action story, or the one about the wilds of the world. But Gandalf stayed silent. 

He had the perfect story for them, in fact it was a story that began all stories. A story of loss and sadness as well as love and hope. He smiled, “Of course, well I think I have just the story!”

The children pushed closer in on him, all bouncing in their seats. “In fact this is most likely a story you’ve heard, but not like any you’ll find today. No, this is a story of the unrelenting constancy of love and hope, for it can rescue and restore you from any scope!”

So Gandalf started the story, of how the Valar created the world around them. How Eru created the races of the world, how they shaped and made the world as it is. How each Valar gave a gift to the earth for its people to find and love. 

How once everyone was awake Eru stepped back with his Valar to let the world grow as it may. But this wasn’t all of it, for even in fairy tales bad things happened. And Gandalf was all too aware that even the happiest of times belay tragedies. 

He looked off into the party around them, he could have sworn he saw two very familiar people just now dancing just on the edge of his eyes. 

“So there were two people that start off this story, Durin and Adaldrida. And they were amazing! Two of the very best, I assure you. For Durin had a talent for creating items of amazement and Adaldrida the talent of cooling any extreme emotion for those around her. And this story is of their love, but also of their loss.” 


	2. The Missing Piece

During paced in his room, he’d just returned from the temple. His blood was boiling, they are fools! How could they just disappear, when so many needed them? During growled low in his chest while his hands gripped his hair. He was at a loss, his people needed guidance. What were they doing? What were they doing it for? Why were they doing it?

His anger grew too much, he shoved papers and other things from his desk. Anger pouring off his body in waves. Looking at the mess around him he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Suddenly gentle words filled his head, “Be patient, go slow. All good things to those who wait.”

The words were right,  _ she _ was right. They’ll realize, they’ll know soon enough. He knew from the moment he woke up and saw that crown of light above his head, he was meant to lead this world to greater things. 

Once his anger was under control he left his room, no need to hide away and grow more upset. As he set out from his home he saw her, she stood with a few others conversing. Durin felt his body relax just from seeing her. Only she could bring him such peace of body and mind, only her words could bring him back from the edge of a melt down.

Oh how he loved her, she was his light, his life! Only she mattered above all in his eyes. She was the only one who understood him, his plight in life. His strife. She was the only one who listened to him talk about everything he wanted in life. 

And to her, he was the air she breathed. For in her eyes he was more precious than the sun or stars that lit their life. She would do everything in her power to bring him everything that would or could make him happy. She’d spend countless hours listening to him talk about anything as long as it brought him relief in life. 

These two were in love, and they confessed it to each other. And when they did everything fell into place. Their missing pieces were found, their love flourished. And with it the world, for love was the most important thing on earth. 

With Adaldrida’s encouragement During got to work. First he went to the temple, he repined to the Valar his misgivings. How he felt they had abandoned them to their own devices. How he only wanted guidance for everyone. But there was no reply, no vision of a quest, or whispered words of wisdom. It was silent, and Durin left the temple more lost than ever. Meanwhile Adaldria sat in their home, hummed words whispered from her lips without her knowledge of their meaning, “dream with your eyes closed, try and pluck the pearls from your bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos and share if you enjoyed!!


	3. Life Is Looking Up

Durin bolted from the best, gasping for breath. It was still night, but his mind was reeling with images. He flew from his bed, leaving Adaldria to curl into his vacated warmth. He went to his desk, mind still flooded with images and ideas. He set to work, losing himself to the ink and paper before him. 

It was many hours later that Adaldria woke, reaching for the warm body that should be next to her, but wasn’t. She opened one eye, seeing her love working away at his desk, papers littered around him covered in drawings and colors. 

She slowly approached, “Dear, how long have you been working? When did you wake up?” She looked around them, the desk and floor was covered. All she got from him was a grunt, he was still working. Drawing what looked like lanterns, but they shone with colors she’d never thought possible. 

She was amazed, looking through all these drawing. But Durin was lost to his mind. Was this his chance? Was this a vision from the Valar on how he could lead this world to be something greater? He was sure of it, what else were these ideas? If they weren’t a sign from the Valar he didn’t know what they were. This was his chance, his opportunity to prove himself to everyone. 

This was his gift, crafting wonderful creations for the benefit of others, to better everything. So he would, and he could almost hear everyone praising him. Begging him to make these lanterns. To use his gift. 

And he did. He spent countless days and nights crafting. Bending metal and light, burning himself too many times to count. But he never gave in, never gave up. The Valar had given him this gift for a reason, he couldn’t hide it he can’t change his gift. 

So when his lanterns went up, and everyone around him was amazed and fell in love with it he felt complete. Like he had finally helped move the world forward. So he went to the temple, going to thank the Valar and show them what he could do. How his gift was truly amazing. How his unique deft hands should be known! But he received no praise from them, no feelings of accomplishment. He was left alone and cold. 

Even now the Valar were distant, wanting nothing to do with their creations. Durin was scorned for the last time. His anger was unrelenting. Not even the soothing words of Adalida could calm this rage. So he left, he felt abandoned by his gods. He was defeated and galled, he didn’t want to stay here. He went to the only place he thought could take his rage, he left for the darkness. For only the shadows would hearken his broken heart.

And from the darkness jealous eyes watched the defeated crafter walk farther and farther from the light. This was its chance, to take what it could not have. And it saw no reason to wait any longer, it approached During from the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos and share if you liked it!!


	4. The Spider and The Lanterns

“Hello, you must be Durin. I’ve heard a lot about you,” The person slowly stalked out of the darkness. “And your gift of course, one with such a gift hold such renown.” During watched this newcomer. Eyes wary of it. He couldn’t place it but something was wrong with them. As they walked along the edge of the encroaching darkness it seemed to fade in and out from the very darkness. 

“I saw what they did, saw how they wrote you off. Barely threw you a second glance like you were just some random kid.” During scoffed at that, this person was right. They did just cast him aside as soon as the lanterns were lit. “I’m Morgoth, this is my home. Feel free to stay as long as you’d like.”

Morgoth sat next to Durin, the darkness closing in just a bit more. Not that During noticed this, no he was too caught up in his hurt pride. “You have a very special gift, I don't understand why they treat you like this. I can’t imagine how bad it must sting, like a knife in the back by a close friend.”

Morgoth's words were like sweetened honey to Durins hurt feelings. His words burrowing deep into his wounded heart. Durin felt his anger simmer into a quiet flame of resentment for those he thought his friends. “You know, if those lanterns were here in my home, I praise you and them everyday I could. They truly are a pure work of art. Nothing could possibly match their workmanship.” Durin nodded, agreeing with the person.

They deserved that, he deserved that. To be praised for the hard work that went into the lanterns. He’d spent countless hours working on them. All for everyone else, not for him. But did they care? No, they didn’t even spare him a second glance. Too busy with themselves. 

“Why don’t you bring me those lanterns? Just take them down and bring them to me? They’d all see you adn know. Know you’re the one in control, that you hold all the power.” Durin nodded, he should. 

This would be their wake up call, “Go on bringing them to me, don’t leave them there in one piece. Tear them to the ground, it’s your chance for revenge for their slight against you!” Durin stood up. Morgoth was right!

No one but him deserved the lanterns, it was all his hard work. He marched from the darkness, the seed planted in his heart. Adn from there it would grow. His anger made him ripe for this aim. And so he used his lanterns like a torched. Burning all that was in his path, made sure that everyone saw! Made sure all knew that he controlled it! That this was his gift to give and take as he saw fit!

All the while, while everyone screamed for him to stop as he destroyed all he loved Morgoth's words echoed in his head, “You have a special gift, but they treat you like a kid. It must hurt so bad like a knife stuck in your back.” Durin was so lost to his hatred he failed to see the eyes of his love look on him with a horror so deep he wouldn’t know it was him she looked upon. 

And so, once everything was over and Durin had retreated to the darkness to fester his anger more the remaining people crying over their dead and ruined lands sent someone to punish him. To confront and deal with the mess he had made for them, for on that day Durin lost much more than he realized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudo and share if you enjoyed this installment!!


	5. Glorfindel The Tura

Glorfindel looked upon the scorched earth around him, a sadness etched into his eyes and face like scars on a warrior. He saw Durin, sitting in the ashes of his home. He had calmed down, realization dawned on him just what he had done. Morgoth had abandoned him as soon as Durin was calm. Not seeing a reason to hang around when his job was done. 

“So your him? Durin, the collusive dreamer. Creator of the lanterns.” Glorfindel kicked the scorched remains of a wooden pillar, it crumbling to ash from the action. “You know, they told me you were gifted. But all I can see is a scared child. They must have gotten it wrong, your talents are pitiful.” During all of this Durin didn’t respond. 

How could he? Glorfindel was right, “You know, you could have had it all. You threw it all away, snuffed the glow of the future. You replaced that future with coals.” Glorfindel came closer, standing just behind him.

Durin just sat there in the ash and dirt, how could he have done this? What was he thinking? He threw it all away all because he was angry? All because he didn’t get praise for it? He knew they all loved the lanterns, so why did it matter if they didn’t constantly sing praises about them, about him?

“But that's why I’m here, to commit you to the trophy of your worth.” Anger started to bleed into Glorfindels voice, “Your cold, wicked soul boasts a foul scent.” At this Durin gave a weak smirk, on no. It wasn’t just a scent, “No, a stench.” Glorfindel used his gift to form chains of the earth, forever trapping Durin here in this desolate wasteland. “Let my words tear through the air, piercing through this despair, to find your arrogant, throbbing ears.” The chains tightened their hold on Durin even though he didn't resist. “If it’s too much to bear, or to hear, or to take, I’ll be frank let my inflection be clear.” He stepped in front of Duirn finding his empty cold eyes.

“This mess that you’ve made, it’s a six-foot grave. It’s a home for your lonesome bones to remain, we’ll disappear, but you’ll stay here.” Glorfindel glared as his words sunk into Durin. The realization of just what those words meant. “As the King of the lost and forgot.”

And with that Glorfindel walked away. Leaving the man to cry into the air, words so laced with sadness and loss that it ripped through the air around him. “What have I done? Please make me your son! What have I become? Destroyed all I loved!” 

Just as Glorfindel left this ruin land he cast one final look to the broken shell of a man left behind he spoke, “Oh, what have you done? Disobedient son, you’ve broken the trust of your father’s love.” 

And so, because of his crimes against those he loved the arid, fallow earth would be his new hearth. He would be chained there as he watched his family strain and the women he loved vacate to a new place. To salvage what was left, to start fresh somewhere new. He was forced to watch as they composed a mountainous wall of stone, to separate them from him. 

And from this massive jagged barricade a shadow was cast, bathing all of his ruin in it. Leaving him cold and alone while they were warm and together. And there he would wait, wait for the time when he could feel the warmth of love and light again. 

  
It is said that sometimes, if you stand in the right spot on the mountains. Neither too high or too low on the sides that when the wind blow past you can hear the voice of a lost past king sing about his love and a promise he never got to make to her, “Place your hand on mine. Untie your mind. We’ll just disengage. Float away.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and share if you like it!!


	6. The Oracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with ages in this chapter, juts to make it more streamline. More aligned to the musical.

Galadriel watched the water ripple over in the mirror, the moonlight catching on the edges of the small ridges. She watched as actions were taken, and constituencies were had. She sighed, seeing where it was all heading. “What a tragic mess.” 

Her fingers trailed along the edges of the mirror, an image of Durin’s body contorting, changing. Blacken smudges took shape over his body. Face blackened around his eyes and mouth, indicative of how he let anger fill his eyes and spew from his mouth. His hands and arms taking on the same black coloring showing how it was by his hands that had ruined his life. “The dust and dirt will stain your fists, you cannot escape your own skin.” 

While Galadriel watched Durin sink into the dark, lost to all those who had known him the mirror showed the others. Those left from the destruction. Adaldrida was hard at work helping everyone she could. She helped those who could not help themselves. This went on for many years, both set to do what they could to redeem themselves. 

Galadriel waited, watching. It was time, The Valar had sent her images of the future. And so she set about letting the world know this tidbit of information. “One day they cycle will begin, they will reunite the world’s divided half, fulfill their history. This is their destiny.” 

Time seemed to fly, Durin and Adaladrida both dead meeting once again. Both taking the other into their arms, words of regret and forgiveness and love pouring from them. Tears that flowed like rain came from both of them. 

From their afterlife they watched, and they spoke about those who would come that would be able to right the wrongs they had done. “Their true love will be strong enough,” was the promise they made to themselves and the world. They would fix their mess through those two that would embody everything they were and could have been. 

And so it was finally time, these two halfs would soon be together. For in the dark were two brothers, Thorin the youngest, and Frerin, the heir. They were the closest of brothers, always seen together. Listening to the old stories of the Lanterns and the sea that lay just beyond the unclimbable mountains. But Thorin took it more to heart than his brother. Hear the prophecy and just knew it was for him. And anytime he said this he was laughed at, mocked for his romance seeking. 

No, he was a prince, grafted with an unfavorable cast. He was a dreamer. And when this happened he bowed his head, letting those around him frown at his stupidity. But deep down, he screamed out. There was accuracy in the antiquated legacy. He knew his fantasy was a reality that waited just beyond his home. Beyond the cold dark kingdom beneath the mountains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and share if you liked it!!


	7. A Thousand Year Long, Minute-Long Intermission

“Thorin! Pay attention! Or so help me I will bash you over the head with this tome!” His teacher yelled from his place next to Thorin with the book. It wasn’t his fault you know, he already knew everything about this subject. He nodded, but his mind was still elsewhere. His brother just huffed next to him nose buried in his own book. Frerin always was the one to do exactly as he was told. 

Meanwhile Thorin asked questions, went against what was expected of him. The teacher finally sighed, “Fine, begone. Leave! If you aren’t going to pay attention I will not waste my time!” With a grin that lit up his face Thorin took off out of the room, leaving behind his older brother and his teacher. “My Prince, your brother is headed for a very big mistake if he does not start taking his role seriously.” Frerin glared at the man, standing silently and walking out of the room. Frerin loved his brother, loved his energy. His endless quest to know everything. But he also wanted to protect his brother.

Frerin worried for him, the outside world was not a place for dreamers. No, it was a cruel and evil place. He saw Thorin from one for the windows, he was running in the courtyards stone garden. It looked like he was looking for something or someone. As he watched, he saw a tall man dressed in greys come out from behind a large stone boulder. 

Frerin felt his face fall, that demented old man again. He was the one who filled his brothers head with all those absurd ideas of wonderment. Of the old prophecy. Filled his head with dreams he would never be able to have. Thorin took his words more to heart than even their fathers. Listened closer to him than to their advisors. Frerin would have to do something and soon, something to show his brother that the crazy old man was just that. Crazy. 

But just for today Frerin would let him have his stories, and his dreams. But sometime soon Thorin would need to grow up and out of fairy tales. 

\--

“I’m leaving now! I’ll be home by tea time!” A figure said as they took off out of the room, body a blur with the speed in which they fled the area. A ticking noise came from an arm chair facing away from the open doorway, “One of these days he will need to slow down. And start taking his life more seriously.” A soft hand hit the speaker gently, “Oh hush, let him have his fun. You only have one life time, might as well have every adventure you can while you can.”

The two sat in silence a bit more, a soft warm breeze coming in from the doorway soft chirping of birds riding along it. These two were content as they were. But their child, not so much. No, Prince Bilbo was a wild spirit if there ever was one. From sun up to sun down he was out and about, looking for everything and anything. He just knew there was more out there, more than the books and maps displayed in his home showed. 

He knew and he would be the one to find them, document them for everyone to know. There was more to life than just what was around him. He needed there to be more. 

He flew past the market stands, running out past the farmland fields. He ran till he came upon it, a run down little shack. The windows were just open squares the door barely hanging on, a smile lit up his face. “Hello? Radagast? Are you here?” 

Little woodland creatures came in and out of the small house, not nothing to be scared of their intrusion upon someone's home. Bilbo slowly crept inside, looking for his friend wanting to ask some more questions. There, a man lay on the ground mouth hung open and rabbit, squirrels, and hedgehogs lay around and on him.

Bilbo chuckled, gently shooing the creatures off, “Radagast, wake up! I have more questions for you!” He shook the man, trying to wake the man. It was no easy feat, this man would probably sleep through the end of the world if you let him. But Bilbo got him up, “What are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you yesterday I would not answer anymore questions!” Bilbo just laughed as the man stood going over to a crowded table pulling a random jar out and eating whatever was kept in it. 

“You did, but this is important! I need to know if there are really people who live on the sea!” Radagast groaned, “I knew I should have kept that knowledge to myself! You are nothing but trouble Bilbo Baggins!” This brought a full fledged laughed from the man, he followed Radagast around the whole day asking questions after questions about the world beyond what he knew or would ever be able to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment kudos and share if you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, and share if you enjoyed this!!


End file.
